Je t'aime Bubus - Os Grindeldore
by Anline
Summary: Gellert avait encore craqué et avait acheté quelque-chose qui le faisait pensé à lui. Encore. Au moins cela remplirait le placard ... Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Gellert Grindelwald boit pour oublier ses sentiments ?


Bonjour à toute et à tous !

J'aimerais vous prévenir qu'il n'y à aucun spoil des crimes de Grindelwald dans cette fanfic ! Il s'agit de ma première publication et je m'excuse d'avance pour l'orthographe qui pique les yeux ( dite moi que je puisse corriger ) car ce n'est pas un de mes point fort ... Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Jk Rowling et seul l'histoire m'appartient. Cette fanfiction se déroule en 1943 soit 2 ans ( ou presque ) avant la chute de Gellert ( Grindelwald ). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt sur d'autre fanfic !

Gellert était en train de regarder avec mépris son dernier achat qui était posé sur son bureau. Il avait encore craqué, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait un objet susceptibles de lui faire plaisir. Il soupira en fixant de nouveau son achat, combien avait-il payé déjà pour ça ? Il prit dans ses mains la boite et la regarda d'un air interdit, il mit un sort réfrigérant sur le paquet de sorbet au citron et soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi tout lui rappelait toujours Albus ? Du matin au soir, des actions minimes et sans importances le tiraillaient et lui serraient le cœur car elles lui rappelaient Albus. Quand il mettait une chaussettes il pensait a lui. Quand il sentait une odeur de quelconque agrume il pensait a lui. Quand il s'allongeait dans son lit deux places vide ... Il pensait encore et toujours à lui. Pourtant Gellert savait que les sentiments - aussi forts soient-ils - qu'il éprouvait pour lui le freinaient, et même considérablement. C'est pour ça qu'une part de lui voulais sa mort. Il serait alors délivré de ses sentiments et pourrait accomplir se qu'il pensait juste. Mais son cœur lui hurlait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et, bien que ça l'énervait au plus haut point, il savait que savait que celui cit avait raison. Et puis s'il y avait bien une seule personne qui méritait de vivre sur Terre, c'était bien Albus, songeât le blond aux yeux à vairons. Il soupira encore une fois, plus d'agacement mais bel et bien de tristesse. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte du placard tout proche de son bureau. Devant lui s'étendaient parchemins vierges et encre de différentes couleurs ce qui lui fît une fois de plus pensé à Albus.

\- Revelio. dit simplement Gellert en pointant le placard de sa baguette. Le décors changea alors une fois de plus sous ses yeux. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'objets plus ou moins colorés apparurent à la place des parchemins, passant de livre, à des sucreries. D'objets marqués de runes anciennes à des chaussettes - souvent rouges. Il posa le paquet réfrigéré dans un coin et regarda l'ensemble avec peine. Oui, tout cela plairait énormément à Albus et le blond sentit une fois de plus son cœur se serré en imaginant le sourire qu'aurait son amant en ouvrant tout ça. Il serait splendide comme toujours, ses yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais et les oreilles légèrement rosies. Gellert soupira une nouvelle fois et remit de le sort qui cachait la réserve de présents et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. De toute façon avec le temps Albus avait du l'oublier, ne plus l'aimer ou même ... Le remplacer... Non. Gellert Grindelwald était irremplaçable et Albus était bien assez brillant pour s'en rendre compte. Ou assez brillant pour être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, souffla une voix désagréable dans l'esprit de Gellert. Non. C'était son amant, son premier et seul amour, SON Bubus. Et personne au monde n'aurait le droit de prétendre le contraire ! Cependant peut-être qu'Albus ne l'aimait réellement plus et cette simple pensé lui comprima si fort la cage thoracique qu'il en eut réellement mal et que des larmes brillantes lui montèrent au yeux. Non Gellert Grindelwald ne pleurerait pas. Pour rien ni pour personne. Mais comme a chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, une larme commençait a couler le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre et d'une autre, jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus les arrêtez. Gellert se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et pleura malgré lui, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Pour se calmer il regarda par la fenêtres, les paysage de Nurmengard l'avaient toujours apaisés. Il neigeait se soir là, normal pour cette partie de l'Autriche. Gellert se demanda quel jour il était, car depuis quelques semaine il avait perdue la notion de jour et du temps. Il compta mentalement le nombre de jour qui le séparait de la dernière date dont il se souvenait, à savoir le 17 novembre, il compta ensuite pour trouver le jour qu'il était a partir de son résultat. 23, 24 ... 25 décembre. On était le soir de Noël... Oh Merlin non il pleurait encore plus. Imaginant son amant rire parmi ses collègues, profitant d'un fameux banquets de Poudlard, dont Albus lui avait déjà parlé. Son regard se posa sur une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Au point ou il en était sa ne lui ferait pas plus de mal, songea-t-il en s'emparant de la bouteille et de boire de longues gorgées de son contenant.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

\- Ma tête. maugréa Gellert dans sa langue maternelle en se massant les tempes, qu'elle heure était-il ? Se demanda le blond en soupirant. Une horloge lui indiqua qu'il était 6 heure passé. C'était tôt mais au moins il avait passé Noël se dit-il pour se réconforté. Il s'assit mieux dans son fauteuils et ferma deux seconde les yeux pour aider son esprit toujours embrumée par l'alcool. Il les ouvrit de nouveau et la première chose qu'il constata c'est que la bouteille de whisky était totalement vide, se qui expliquait son total blackout sur la nuit passée. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il avait bavé sur son bureau et ses manche en dormant. La grande classe... Songea-t-il en nettoyant son bureau. Il allait de nouveau fermer les yeux quand un détail capta son attention. Un nœud doré - ou du moins se qu'il s'en approchait - était accroché à l'une de ses manches. Qu'es qu'il avait fait ? Il jeta un regard sur son bureau et en trouva une dizaines d'autres ainsi que des ciseaux et du scotchs. Il s'agissait d'une invention moldue mais Gellert trouvait qu'elle demeurait pratique. Elle datait déjà de 13 ans ... Oui le monde entier pourrait s'en foutre totalement mais Gellert se souvenait de la date de création du scotch. Il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux blonds et constata avec horreur qu'il avait du plastique dans les cheveux. En fait il allait brûlé se scotch. Il le retira aussi doucement que possible et soupira de soulagement quand il eut finit. Il s'était vraiment mit mal au point de se scotché les cheveux ? Si le monde sorcier savait ça ... Mais en tout cas cela ne l'aidait pas pour savoir sur se qu'il avait pu faire durant la nuit. Il regarda incompréhension son bureau et les objets qui si trouvaient. Il allait fermer de nouveau fermer les yeux pour réfléchir quand un autre détail capta son attention. Un bout de papier froissé attira son attention. Il était rouge et décoré de rayures dorées : c'était du papier cadeau. Normalement c'était assez rapide a comprendre mais Gellert et son cerveau alcoolisés prirent beaucoup plus de temps que la normale pour cela. Pourtant quand il compris, le visage du blond blanchis - si cela était possible. Un regard rapide autour de lui et il vu qu'il y en avaient partout, de toutes les couleurs et de tout les motifs. Il se retourna brutalement et vit que le placard était ouvert. Merlin savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il se précipita vers celui cit et cru faire un infarctus. Le placard était vide, a l'exception d'une chaussette rouge rayés de jaunes qui jonchait sur le sol. Gellert cru faire une syncope mais il se ressaisit. Il alla vers la corbeille a côté de son bureau et trouva se qu'il craignait. Il y avait des brouillons de lettres, donc non seulement il avait envoyé tous les cadeau a Albus mais en plus il aurait été capable de signé ? C'était officiel, Merlin le détestait.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Albus remontait à son bureau en souriant après le réveillon de Noël. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés et Albus se demandait comment il pourrait faire mieux pour le festin du lendemain. Il avait trop manger mais cela lui importait peu sur l'instant présent. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuils en croisant les jambes. Il regarda la neige tomber par la fenêtres, ça lui rappelait Arianna. Elle avait toujours aimé la neige et surtout, surtout Noël. Lui et Alberfort avaient toujours eu du mal a l'empêcher de transformer toute leur maison en gigantesque pain d'épice. Il pensait a lui aussi ... Une photo sur son bureau que tout le monde pensait vide s'anima. Il vit sa propre tête dépassé d'un bord du cadre et lui sourire. Son lui de 18 ans regarda ensuite autour d'Albus.

\- Je suis seul si c'est ce qui t'intéresse. dit Albus a sa réplique de lui adolescent. La photo lui sourit alors de nouveau et sortit entièrement du cadre avant de d'y revenir quelque instant plus tard accompagné de Gellert, qui lui portait Arianna. Alberfort suivait également, et souriait doucement dés que les 3 autres ne le regardait pas. Arianna sourit à la version âgé de son frère et Alberfort concentrait également sur l'homme qu'était devenu son frère. Albus vu alors le jeunes Gellert esquissé un sourire narquois et embrassé rapidement sa jeune version qui rougit violament, regardant si son frère et sa soeur l'avait vu. Gellert souriait largement pendant que Albus le fixait les yeux plissé. Se qui fit rire l'adulte. Albus détourna les yeux de la photo et regarda un instant le plafond. Il allait se lever pour aller se coucher quand un hiboux toqua a sa vitre. Albus remarqua qu'il portait un paquet rouge ornée de petit sapin et fronça légèrement les sourcils. On était le 24 au soir ... Mais bon ... Un cadeau restait un cadeau et Albus aimait les cadeaux. Il alla alors ouvrir à la chouette qui s'engouffra dans le bureau et posa le paquet sur son bureau, elle repartit immédiatement par la fenêtres et alors qu'Albus allait refermer celle cit, une seconde chouette s'y engouffra et fit de même. Des dizaines et des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux de toute sortes suivirent le mouvement sans qu'Albus ne puisse faire quelque-chose et lorsque qu'il pu enfin fermer la fenêtres il se rendis compte que son bureau avait disparu sous la montagne de paquets cadeaux qu'il venait de réservoir. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et regarda d'un air interdit la pile. Après tous son nom était marqué partout donc pas de doute c'était pour lui ... Bubus ?.. Que ... Pensa le brun en écarquillant les yeux. Seul une personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça et ... Le blond l'avait sûrement oublier ... Et c'est pour chasser cette pensé de son esprit - et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas être triste se soir - qu'Albus prit le premier paquets qui lui venait sous la main et l'ouvrit, l'effet voulu était la : Albus avait totalement oublié se qui le préoccupait quelque seconde auparavant.

\- Whouaou ... murmura-t-il d'un air perdue. Il venait de dévaler des aiguilles de tricot et il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir parler à qui que se soit de son passe temps mais c'est vrai que ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Les gens lui offraient toujours des livres, c'était presque toujours des livres qu'il avait déjà en plus, ça lui faisait quand même plaisir bien sur. Mais là ... Ce cadeau l'enchantait tout simplement. Un large sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres du professeur et il releva les yeux vers les nombreux présents. Qui que se soit il ou elle le connaissait très bien ... Il continua a déballé la montagne de cadeaux, souriant un peu plus a chaque fois, cherchant un indice de l'expéditeur. Il avait bien sur une idée mais il ne voulait pas se faire de mal avec de faux espoir, pas encore. Il mangeait une des nombreuse sucrerie qu'il avait reçu, et souriait largement. Il prit un sorbet au citron et s'en délecta tout en plongeant dans ses réflexions. L'expéditeur le connaissait très bien. Ça il n'y avait aucun doute, mais le seul soucis était que une seule personne connaissait aussi bien Albus. Son amant et amour de toujours : Gellert Grindelwald. Albus soupira après avoir finis son encas. Pourquoi tout le ramenait toujours a lui ? Encore et toujours à LUI ? Bien sur qu'il l'aimait encore, jamais il n'avais arrêté un jour pour être honnête mais n'étaient-ils pas censés être ennemis aujourd'hui ? Un autre toquement se fit entendre sur la vitre du professeur et il ouvrit a un petite chouettes, qui portait simplement une lettre. Sachant qu'il aurait certaines réponses, Albus la prit et l'observa en caressant de son autre main la petite chouette. Il reconnu immédiatement son écriture, elle était un peu moins propre que d'habitude mais c'était de lui. De Gellert. Et rien que pour cela les yeux du professeur brillaient de larmes, car cela prouvait que le blond lui témoignait toujours de l'affection. Albus ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Il prit un second sorbet au citron et commença sa lecture

" Mon Bubus adoré,

J'ai vu qu'on était le soir de Noël et j'avais encore acheté un truc pour toi ... J'espère que tout ça te plait, et que tu n'as pas déjà les livres. Tu me manque tellement Bubus ... T'as vu j'ai mit des chaussettes, parce que t'aime bien les chaussettes mon Bubusounet ! Oh ... Je vient de t'imaginer nu avec les chaussettes. C'est une pensée agréable ça dit donc... En tout cas tu me manque énormément et pas une seule journée ne passe sans que je pense a toi.

Je t'aime Bubus.

Ton Gillou. "

Albus rit doucement en finissant la lettre, Gellert avait bu, et pas qu'un peu. Jamais il n'aurait écrit tout ça sobre, et encore moins le passage de la chaussette ... Il regarda la seule chaussette orpheline qu'il avait reçu et rit un peu plus. Le connaissant il tournait maintenant en rond dans son bureau, rouspétant contre lui même. Mais bon ... Après tout on était Noël, Albus se retourna lentement vers le placard situé dans un coin de son bureau. Il se leva et ouvrit celui cit, des livres et quelques parchemin - souvent des copies d'élève - lui firent face. Il leva alors ça baguette et la pointa vers le contenu du placard.

\- Finite incantatem. dit-il, laissant apparaitre un placard entier de présents. Oui, lui aussi craquait fréquemment quand il voyait un objet susceptibles de lui faire plaisir. Il sourit en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les objets de tout sorte, livres, rasoir, chemise, parfum ... Des trucs fait pour Gellert quoi. Il regarda l'horloge magique en face de lui sur la quelle on pouvait lire " 25 décembre 1943, 00h10 ", après tout, on était Noël aujourd'hui songea Albus avec un sourire.

\- Embaliarte. lança le professeur sur le contenu du placard en regardant les objets s'emballer d'eux même. Il les réduis et les mit dans sa poche avant de s'assoir à son bureau à tout en sortant une plume et un parchemin. Quelque minute après, Albus marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas tranquille. Il n'essayait même pas de retenir le sourire qui habillait ses lèvres. Gellert l'aimait encore, et rien ne pourrait faire perdre son sourire à Albus se jour là. Arriver à la volière il rendit leurs taille originales aux présents et confia chaque paquet à un hiboux ou une chouette, les regardant s'éloigner. La chouette envoyé par Gellert était rester sur son épaule et lorsqu'il eut envoyé tous les colis il monta avec elle sur la tour d'astronomie. Elle se posa devant lui et le regarda. Il rit doucement et lui donna la lettre qu'il avait écrit pour Gellert, l'attachant avec soin à la petite patte de l'animal.

\- Dit lui a quel point je l'aime. dit le professeur à l'encontre de la chouette. Et après un petit hochement de tête de la part de celle cit, Albus la regarda voler vers l'horizon. Les étoiles brillaient et la petite chouette voltigeait à travers celle cit. Et se n'est que lorsque que le ciel fut vide de tout rapaces qu'il redescendit dans ses appartements, son sourire toujours accroché au lèvre. Il enleva ses vêtements et s'étira pour soulager son dos un peu endolorie par sa journée. Il s'allongea dans son lit et soupira de bonheur. Il regarda la place vide à coté de lui et sourit doucement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Gillou, murmura le professeur avant de sombré dans le sommeil

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Merlin se qu'il avait honte ... " Bubusounet " ? Sérieusement ? Albus avait du le prendre pour un imbécile... Il grogna a nouveau et mit en boulle le brouillon qu'il tenait. Un toquement à sa vitre le sortit pourtant de ses pensées moroses. Il n'en revenu pas quand il vu une ordre d'hiboux et de chouettes munit de paquets cadeaux. Albus lui avait répondu ? Croyant rêver, Gellert alla ouvrir à la horde et la regarda déposés leurs colis avant de repartir. Seul Natch, sa petite chouette était rester, présentant fièrement la lettre accroché à sa pâte à Gellert. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureaux et décrocha la lettre de la patte de Natch, immédiatement, la boule de plume alla se niché dans son cou. Gellert aimait beaucoup Natch mais il ne l'aurait quand même pas laissé faire quelque jour auparavant, cependant il n'avait jamais a pris à la chouette d'agir de la sorte, donc si Natch agissait de la sorte c'était qu'elle l'avait également fait avec Albus, donc ça ne le dérangeait plus trop au final. Et puis il fallait avoué que les frottements affectueux de la chouette contre le bas de sa mâchoire et le début sa joue étaient agréable. Gellert posa la lettre sur le coté et entama l'ouverture des cadeaux qui venait de recevoir. Albus le connaissait sur le bout des doigts... C'était mentir que de dire le contraire. Chacun des cadeaux l'avait profondément touché, Albus était le meilleur des amants, le petit ami le plus respectable du monde et la personne la plus attentionné que Gellert connaissait. Il avait même rajouter des friandises pour hiboux avec un mot " Pour l'adorable chouette ". Merlin que c'était niait de trouver ça adorable mais Gellert n'y prêtait pas attention à se moment précis.

\- Natch, cadeau. dit simplement le blond en tendant deux, trois friandises a la chouette qui se précipita dessus ce qui fit rire son maître. Il regarda la lettre un moment avant de la prendre et de l'ouvrir. Son écriture était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, songea Gellert avant de commencer sa lecture.

" Mon Gillou,

Tu n'imagine même pas a quel point tu m'as fait plaisir ... Tu me connais si bien c'est vraiment bluffant. Pour commencé j'espère que mes cadeaux ton également plus. Toi aussi tu me manques, un peu plus chaque jour mais la situation n'est pas des meilleures ... Malgré tout je t'aime encore. Tu as peut-être eu peur que je t'ai remplacé, ou sûrement pas, tu es irremplaçable mon anges ... Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas l'être a tes yeux. Pas de problèmes pour les livres, je ne les avaient pas. En tout cas merci pour tout ! Comment a tu su que j'aimais faire du tricot ? Tu es vraiment remplit de surprise Gillou ( je ne préfère pas mettre ton prénom, on n'es pas assez prudent ). Tu m'as envoyé une chaussette orpheline par contre, c'est dommage c'était une jolie chaussette. Mais bon cela reste merveilleux. Encore merci pour tout ( au passage ta chouette est vraiment adorable, tu as de la chance ).

Je t'aime, Bubus. "

Gellert sourit doucement en lisant la lettre de son aimé. Albus le trouvait irremplaçable, Albus l'aimait encore, il manquait à Albus. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il regarda la seconde chaussette et la fit tournée entre ses doigts. Albus méritait cette chaussette. Et non ce n'était pas une excuse pour le regarder par sa fenêtre - oui il l'avait déjà fait par désespoir, et ça lui avait toujours remonté le moral -, Albus méritait vraiment cette chaussette !

\- Natch attention. prévient Gellert en lançant un sort d'invisibilité sur lui même et sur la petit chouette. Le blond transplana à Pré-au-Lard, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait voir son amant et marcha vers le château. Natch hululait doucement sur son épaule et se collait un peu plus a sa mâchoire en raison du soudain froid qui les enveloppaient lui et son maître, se qui fit sourire Gellert. Il arrivait maintenant prêt de Poudlard. Aussi étrange que ce soit il n'avait jamais éprouvé la moindre difficultés a passer la protection à pied. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il fit le tour du château et arriva dans le parc, il l'avait toujours trouvé très beau mais, recouvert de blanc, il devait avouer qu'il était juste sublime. Il voyait le bureau d'Albus d'ici, quel heure était-il en Angleterre ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était tard ou très tôt vu que le bureau de son aimé était éteint.

\- Acio balai. murmura Gellert, regardant la veille étoile qui arrivait vers lui, oui ce balais était tout pété mais au moins il volait. Gellert enfourcha le balais et vola vers la fenêtre du bureau tant convoité. Il les poussa doucement, elles ne bougèrent pas. Verrouillé, il sortit alors ça baguette et la pointa sur celle cit.

\- Alohomora. dit-il simplement en poussant ensuite les fenêtres. Il s'engouffra a l'intérieur du bureau et refermant manuellement celles-ci. Il retira le sort qui le rendait invisible ainsi qu'à Natch et éclaira la pièce d'un lumos. Il regarda rapidement l'heure et vu qu'il était 6 moins 15 du matin. Albus était en train de dormir. Gellert posa Natch sur le bureau de son amant et marcha le plus silencieusement possible vers la chambre d'Albus. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et éteignit la source de lumière qui émergeait de sa baguette. Le professeur avait laissé une source de lumière flotter autour de lui ce qui permettait au blond d'éteindre la sienne. Il était magnifique comme ça. Le visage détendu, Merlin si Gellert s'écoutait il lui sauterait immédiatement dessus. Il déposa la seconde chaussette sur la table de chevet de son aimé puis il s'assit par terre, laissant sa tête se posé sur le lit. Albus dormait face à lui et Gellert avait donc tout le loisir de scruté les moindres détails de son apparence. On pouvait également apercevoir le début de son torse nue, ce qui fascina Gellert. Donc après toute ces années Albus était encore mieux foutu qu'à l'époque de leur 16/18 ans ? Gellert sourit doucement, il était vraiment splendide comme ça... Le visage apaiser, la bouche légèrement entrouverte... Gellert détourna le regard, il se faisait du mal. Il se leva et après un dernier regard à son Bubus et il sortit de la chambre.

\- Gn ... Hnfff. émit Albus dans son sommeil en se retourna dans son lit. Gellert s'arrêta et se retourna brutalement. Il allait bien ? Bien sur que oui ... Il s'inquiétait pour rien, il se retourna de nouveau mais s'arrêta immédiatement. Il venait d'entendre son prénom.

\- Gellert ... murmura de nouveau Albus dans son sommeil, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Le blond totalement désarmé se rapprocha du professeur.

\- Je suis là Bubus ... murmura-t-il s'en même s'en rendre compte. Albus émergea alors de son sommeil, et Gellert su que ça n'était pas bon pour lui. Il recula doucement d'un pas mais son amant l'aperçu immédiatement.

\- GELLERT ?! Et il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour s'enfuir en courant.

\- Natch ! Natch on s'en vas ! cria Gellert a l'encontre du volatile qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- GELLER GRINDELWALD ! hurla Albus qui déboula en caleçon dans la pièce se qui fit glapir Gellert. Le blond courut vers la fenêtre et tira sur celles-ci sans pensé à les déverrouiller.

\- Tu n'ira nul part ! cria son amant en lui saisissant les épaules avant de le retourner vers lui et le de le plaquer à la fenêtre que Gellert tentait d'ouvrir la seconde d'avant.

\- Albus ne me dénonce pas je t'en supplie, pardon je ...

\- Gellert je pourrait parfaitement le faire mais je n'y arriverait pas alors tait toi s'il te plait. Le coupa le professeur en soupirant. Que fais tu ici ?

\- Je ... Je t'apportais l'autre chaussette ... souffla le blond embarrassé par la situation.

\- Oh ... répondit simplement Albus, ses yeux se radoucissent et un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, et chacun d'entre eux pouvaient voir des larmes se former dans les yeux de l'autre. Après un moment qui leur sembla une éternité Gellert posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Albus qui entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour y laisser l'accès a son aimé tout en entourant le corps du blond de ses bras. Gellert engouffra sa langue dans la bouche d'Albus et laissa celles-ci jouées entre elles. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Albus et se laissa a nouveau plaquer contre la fenêtres.

\- Qui est Natch ? demanda Albus entre deux baisser, passant une mains dans les cheveux de Gellert.

\- Ma chouette. Albus ... Albus arrête on ne peut pas ... Si on me trouve ici je suis finit...

\- C'est Noël... le supplia Albus à la fois dans son ton et dans ses yeux.

\- Non c'était hier, répondit Gellert, sinon je serait rester la journée à tes cotés mon amour ... Pour toute réponse Albus lui montra l'horloge magique. Gellert regarda plus attentivement l'horloge et pu lire la date en dessous.

\- Oh ...

\- Honore ta promesse mon anges. dit simplement Albus avec un sourire narquois avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Pourquoi je t'aime autant déjà ?

\- Je me pose la même question Gillou, et malgré tout je t'aime plus que moi même. répondit Albus avant de reposé ses lèvres sur celle du blond, qui prolongeait déjà le baiser. Le professeur commençait déjà à balader ses mains sur le corps du blond qui se sentait rougir. Et en mordillant la lèvre de son amant, il passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Albus qui le porta doucement se qui surpris Gellert.

\- Hey la mon Gillou du calme. le taquina Albus en le portant vers la chambre.

\- T'as jamais fait ça avant, je suis juste surpris... répondit Gellert d'un ton moins assuré qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- C'était le but.

\- Natch tu ne bouge pas d'ici. avertit Gellert en faisait rire Albus, et comme Gellert Grindelwald n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, il embrassa de nouveau son amant pour le faire taire. Albus le posa sur le lit et s'assit sur ses genoux en continuant de l'embrasser et Gellert devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup trop chaud.

\- On est trop serré dans son pantalon mon Gillou ? susurra Albus a l'oreille en lui retirant son manteau.

\- Tu es en caleçon et tu bande autant que moi. répliqua Gellert avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pas ma faute si tu es aussi sexy mon anges.

\- Hey ! Je suis pas une catin !

\- Non certainement pas mais tu restes sexy Gellert. dit Albus en le regardant dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le poussant au passage contre le lit et commençant a embrasser son cou.

\- Toi aussi Bubus. réussit seulement à répondre Gellert alors qu'Albus lui mordillait les parties les plus sensibles de son cou.

\- T'as mit le parfum que je t'ai offert ? demanda Albus d'un air surpris après avoir humé son cou.

\- Il sentait bon ! se défenda Gellert en rougissant se qui fit de nouveau rire Albus.

\- Te moque pas !

\- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça mignon. dit le professeur en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise de Gellert. Merlin Gellert tu es encore plus sublime qu'avant... murmura le professeur après avoir écarter le tissus du torse de son amant.

\- Merci Bubus, toi aussi. répondit Gellert avant de l'embrasser et de passer un bras autour du cou de son amant. Albus caressa du bout des doigts le torse de son aimé en insistant sur ses point faibles se qui arracha un gémissements à Gellert, qui ondula du bassin sous le professeur. Celui cit détacha sa bouche de celle du blond et descendit progressivement sa langue vers la partit dure du blond, ce qui fit gémir d'avantage celui-ci. Il s'attarda sur son nombril qui avait toujours été un point très sensible de Gellert, se délectant des gémissements dont-il se savait responsable. Et de son côté Gellert devait avouer que Albus avait raison : il se sentait beaucoup trop serré dans son pantalon. Ce qu'Albus du comprendre vu qu'il retira avec un sort le pantalon et le caleçon du blond. Et Albus devait avouer que oui, il trouvait que Gellert était atrocement sexy dans cette situation. Il le prit en mains et commença des mouvement de vas et vient en observant les réaction du blond qui gémissait encore plus. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en léchant le bout de son intimité - se qui arracha un cri à son amant - avant de l'engloutir totalement.

\- Merlin Albus ! gémit Gellert en haletant tandis que le professeur reproduisait le mouvement qu'il faisait précédemment avec sa mains, faisant crier le blond de plus en plus fort. Il se retira sentant que son aimé allait attendre l'orgasme et retira son propre sous vêtements avait d'écarter doucement les jambes de son amant. Gellert se laissa totalement faire, regardant son homme avec désir, c'était l'une des rares activités ou Gellert n'aimait pas toujours dominer mais la seule personne qu'il laisserait faire ce qu'Albus s'apprêtait a faire était Albus lui même. Le professeur se pencha pour happer les lèvres de son amant qui prolongea le baiser.

\- Prêt ?

\- Toujours. répondit Gellert avant de sentir Albus rentré. Il cambra et gémit bruyamment car son homme tapait exactement sur la prostate du blond, comme s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille, leur corps s'associait toujours aussi bien et Gellert savait pertinemment que cela marcherait sans le moindre problèmes si lui et Albus inversaient les rôles. En attendant Albus accélérait ses vas et vient et mordillait le cou de Gellert qui lui cri a plein poumon le prénom de son homme. Merlin il sentait qu'il allait lâcher, penser à un truc répugnant, penser à un truc répugnant ... Pense à une femme Gellert, n'importe la quelle mais vite ! Se dit le blond pour éviter de partir trop vite. Mais un énorme cou de rein du professeur lui fit perdre sa résolution et il se lâcha suivit de peu par son amant. Ils haletaient tous les deux et se regardèrent avec un regard qui disait beaucoup plus que se qu'il ne serait jamais capable de se dire. Albus se retira doucement et serra un peu plus Gellert contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Gillou.

\- Je t'aime Bubus.

\- Merci d'être venu. dit le professeur en regardant Gellert dans les yeux.

\- Je suis content d'être venu mais t'es sur que je risque rien ?.. Je ... J'ai conscience que tu n'es forcément pas toujours d'accord avec moi et mes actes mais je veut pas me faire tuer parce qu'on me retrouve dans ton lit et je veux encore moins que tu aïs des problèmes par ma faute Albus ... Je le refuse.

\- Personne n'as accès a ma chambre à pars moi. Si tu ne quitte pas cet endroit tous se passera bien.

\- Je pourrais y aller maintenant se serait plus sur - et tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Non il est 6h30 passé et les insomniaque de Poudlard sont déjà réveiller mais surtout déambulent déjà dans les couloirs vu qu'ils en ont le droit. Je suis désolé mon Gillou mais il est plus sur que tu reste ici pour le moment. répondit Albus en passant la main dans les cheveux de son aimé. Gellert tu as du plastique dans les cheveux ...

\- Oh où ça mon amour ?

\- Là ... répondit le professeur en montrant le bout de scotch dans les cheveux de Gellert. Attends bouge pas... repris-t-il en enlevant le scotch des cheveux blonds. Qu'es que c'est ?

\- C'est du scotch, commença Gellert, c'est moldue, en fait ça sert a accroché des chose et ça date de 1930.

\- Ingénieux ... C'est ce que j'ai retrouver sur les cadeau que tu m'as fait non ?

\- Oui c'est ça. répondit Gellert avec un sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait Albus, il était si perspicace... Il eut un silence ou les deux hommes ne firent que se regarder, accroché au regard de l'autre, se noyait pour l'un dans l'océan pour l'autre dans de l'acier et du carbone. Et ils se souriaient juste. Se serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, leur front entrant même en contact mais sans jamais se quitté des yeux. Oubliant la guerre, oubliant leur ambitions ou leurs responsabilité.

\- Pourquoi on aurait pas juste pu vivre heureux ? demanda Albus, les yeux se teintant légèrement de tristesse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais arrête moi vite s'il te plait. répondit Gellert avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Je ferais se que je peux Gillou, je te le jure.

\- Je t'aime Bubus.

\- Moi aussi Gillou. Et sur cette parole s'endormit Gellert dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Il avait passé une journée absolument merveilleuse et Merlin savait qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il aurait pu passer chacun de ses jours enfermé dans cette chambre, il aurait été plus heureux que seul dans son château qui servait de prison. Si on lui avait donner le choix il serait rester prêt d'Albus mais on l'aurait trouvé et son Bubus aurait eu des problèmes. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il marchait dans le parc avec lui. Ses joues et ses lèvre rougies par le froid le rendait une fois de plus adorable. Natch volait devant eux et Albus riant en lui prenant le bras. Lui se laissant faire, en profitant pour poser sa tête sur la sienne. Il l'aimait tellement... Plus que lui même ou ses idéologies quand il y repensait.

\- Gellert ? la voix le tira de des pensées et il regarda son aimé qui le questionnait du regard.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu reviendra l'année prochaine ?

\- Si tu ne m'as pas arrêté avant, oui mon amour. répondit celui en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas me manquer ...

\- Coucher 6 fois en un seul jour ne t'as pas suffit Bubus ?

\- T'es bête, répliqua Albus avec un sourire en coin, non loin de là sinon. Fait attention à toi s'il te plait.

\- D'accord. Toi aussi.

\- Je te le jure. dit le professeur avant de l'embrasser une autre fois, baiser au quel Gellert répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'aime Gillou. répondit Albus avec les yeux brillants.

\- Je t'aime Bubus. répondit Gellert avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois tout en le serrant contre lui, étreinte au quel sont aimé répondit. Il s'écarta de lui, et, par un regard qui contenait sa promesse de retour, conclut leur retrouvailles. Il partit et repassa la barrière de sécurité de Poudlard, sentit Natch se nicher sur son épaules et marcha dans la neige. Il transplana dans son bureau avant de se laissé tomber dans son fauteuil, posant Natch devait lui et le caressant par automatisme. Il soupira avant de murmuré d'une voix à la fois heureuse et triste.

\- Oui... Je t'aime Bubus.

Voilàààà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus et je vous dit a bientôt sur d'autre fanfic ! C'était Anline, en direct d'un village trop petit de Bretagne ou y'a quand même la fibre.


End file.
